Life is Strange: Before the Storm
Life is Strange: Before the Storm - prequel gry Life Is Strange wyprodukowany przez Deck Nine. Będzie ona opowiadać o losach 16-letniej Chloe Price. Pierwszy z trzech planowanych epizodów zadeutowałje 31 sierpnia 2017 r. Będzie on dostępny na platformy /steam PC, XBOX One oraz PlayStation 4. Screenshoty z gry wyciekły 1. czerwca 2017 roku na serwis 4chan. Gra została oficjalnie zapowiedziana wraz z publikacją trailera 12 czerwca. Gracz będzie miał okazję wcielić się w młodszą Chloe Price, która zaprzyjaźnia się z piękną oraz popularną Rachel Amber. Wkrótce Rachel poznaje sekret swojej rodziny, która grozi zniszczeniem jej świata. Przyjaźń z Chloedaje jej siłę. Przyjaciółki muszą razem stawić czoła swoim demonom i odnaleźć sposób, aby je pokonać. Akcja prequela będzie miała miejsce w maju 2010 roku i skupi się na życiu Chloe jako studentki Blackwell oraz na jej relacji z nową przyjaciółką. Powrócą postacie znane z oryginalnego Life Is Strange, takie jak: Joyce Price, David Madsen, Frank Bowers, William Price, Nathan Prescott czy Victoria Chase. Maxine Caulfield nie pojawi się trzech głównych epizodach, ale pojawi się jej wspomnienie przez Chloe. Gracze posiadający wersję deluxe będą mogli zagrać w dodatkowy epizod z protagonistką pierwszego sezonu Life Is Strange. W grze nie będzie można cofać i poprawiać swoich decyzji, dlatego będą one znacznie ważniejsze niż w oryginalnej grze. Jedyną bronią Chloe jest jej cięty język, którego może użyć na innych. Według DONTNOD każda akcja będzie miała swoje konsekwencje - niektóre widoczne od razu, a niektóre dopiero po jakimś czasie. Mają pojawić się również "dziwne elementy" tak jak w Life Is Strange, lecz nie wiadomo jeszcze jakie. Jeden z pracowników angielskiego oddziału Square Enix, Toby Palm, stwierdził, że Life is Strange: Before the Storm będzie całkiem nową historią, ponieważ twórcy nie chcą opowiadać graczom tego, co znają już z oryginalnej gry. Ma pojawić się również zagadka oraz śledztwo tak jak w Life Is Strange. Deck Nine Games szacuje, że przejście trzech epizodów ich nowej produkcji będzie zajmowało od 6 do 9 godzin. Wysłuchali oni społeczności fanów, którzy stwierdzili, że chcieliby, aby pojawiło się więcej Max. W związku z tą prośbą powstał dodatkowy epizod, w którym gracz będzie mógł wcielić się w Maxine Caulfield. Jego akcja będzie się działa długo przed wydarzeniami z Life is Strange: Before the Storm i najpewniej będzie dotyczyła wyjazdu młodej Max z Arcadia Bay. Przejście tego epizodu nie będzie jednak miało wpływu na wydarzenia z trzech głównych epizodów. W grze mają pojawić się: * wybory i konsekwencje połączone z narracyjną przygodą; * wiele zakończeń zależnych od wyborów gracza; * kontratak - specjalny tryb, w którym Chloe może użyć swoje ciętego języka, aby przekonać drugą stronę do swojej racji lub ją sprowokować; * okazja do pozostawienia śladu po sobie w postaci dowcipnych rysunków; * wybór ubrania głównej bohaterki, by zobaczyć, jak reagują na niego ludzie; * osobny soundtrack z licencjonowanymi ścieżkami; * opcjonalne rzeczy do kupienia. * Listy do Max - * Wybierz strój Chloe i zobacz, jak ludzie reagują na Twój wygląd. Bohaterowie * Chloe Price - dawna przyjaciółka Max znana z Life Is Strange i obecna przyjaciółka Rachel Amber. Prequel będzie dotyczył jej życia. * Rachel Amber - przyjaciółka Chloe znana z Life Is Strange. * William Price - ojciec Chloe, który zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Najpewniej pojawi się on w wizjach/snach swojej córki. * Frank Bowers - diler w Arcadia Bay z oryginalnej gry. Najpewniej zostanie ukazana relacja jego i Rachel. * David Madsen - ojczym Chloe znany z Life Is Strange. * Joyce Price - matka głównej bohaterki. * Nathan Prescott - uczeń z Akademii Blackwell. znany z Life Is Strange. * Victoria Chase - uczennica z Akademii Blackwell znana z Life Is Strange '' Epizody Epizod 1: Przebudzenie Premiera tego epizodu odbyła się na 31 sierpnia 2017 roku. Epizod 2: Nowy odważny świat Premiera tego epizodu odbyła się na 19 października 2017 roku. Epizod 3: Piekło jest puste Premiera tego epizodu odbyła się na 20 grudnia 2017 roku. Epizod bonusowy: Pożegnanie Epizod bonusowy będzie dostępny po zakupieniu edycji deluxe. Skupi się on na historii młodej Max i Chloe . Premiera tego epizodu odbyła się na 5 marca 2018 roku. Edycje gry Pełny Sezon Ta wersja będzie zawierała pełne 3 epizody. ''Season Pass Ta wersja będzie zawierała epizod 2. oraz 3. Jest ona przeznaczona dla graczy, którzy kupili epizod 1. osobno i chcą dokończyć przygodę z Chloe . Wersja deluxe Ta wersja będzie zawierała 3 pełne epizody, epizod bonusowy z Max , tzw. Mixtape Mode (który pozwala stworzyć własną playlistę z dostępną muzyką i odtwarzać ją w grze, kiedy panuje cisza) oraz zestaw różnych ubrań dla Chloe , które może zmienić w pewnych miejscach w grze. Dodatkowo osoby zamawiające tę wersję przedpremierowo otrzymają oryginalny strój Chloe Price z Life Is Strange. ostatecznie zawiera : * Epizody 1, 2 i 3. * Bonusowy Epizod “Pożegnanie” z młodą Max (wydanie po epizodzie 3). * Tryb Mixtape: opcja , która pozwala utworzyć listę odtwarzania licencjonowanej muzyki w grze i odtworzyć ją w grze w czasie gry w pokoju . * Pakiet Outfit: zestaw trzech dodatkowych opcji wyposażenia, które Chloe może zmienić w pewnych punktach historii: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man i Illuminati. * Klasyczny strój Chloe Odniesienia do Life Is Strange W budowie ... * Kapelusz Pirata i Oko (w pokoju Chloe) * Zdjęcie Max i Chloe * Kamera Williama (w garażu) * Portfel i popielniczka Chloe'a (w pokoju Chloe) * Stary telefon komórkowy Chloe * Amerykańska flaga Chloe (przy jej ścianie zamiast jej okna) * Samochód Williama Ciekawostki : Filmy i zdjęcia Trailery : Epizod 1 : thumb|center|335 px Epizod 2 : Epizod 3 : Zdjęcia promocyjne : Epizod 1 : Epizod 2 : Epizod 3 :